


Wine Solves Everything

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Language Barrier, M/M, Not really shippy though I guess it could be read that way, Takes place sometime near the beginning of Kings Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were, maybe, twenty words between Nikandros and Jord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine Solves Everything

There were, maybe, twenty words between them.

 

They knew each other's names, the name of the rightful Akielon king and the Veretian Crown Prince. They knew the Veretian and the Akielon words for _Regent_ and _traitor_ and _usurper_.

 

They knew lofty words.

 

 _Exalted, Your Highness, my King_.

 

They knew the important words.

 

 _Battle, honor, soldier, victory_.

 

 ** _Wine_**.

 

Wine was always important.

 

With _wine_ came _pass_. _Pass the wine_ came soon after.

 

Over the backs of their horses, the wineskin was passed, from Nikandros's hand to Jord's, from a dark hand to a pale one, both rough and strong and sword-calloused.

 

Taking a long pull of sour, awful wine, Nikandros said, in brutish, unsteady Veretian, " _Thank you_."

 

Smiling and accepting the wineskin back, Jord replied, in soft, strangely lyrical Akielon, " _You're welcome_."

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr requested a bit of Nik and Jord, and this is what they got. I love the language barrier trope in this fandom. I think it's sweet. Makes for many fluffy situations, and these two brave, wonderful soldier boys certainly deserve some sweetness, don'cha think?
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
